


The Witch King

by WavesOver



Series: Tales of Esmia [1]
Category: Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Fairy Tale Elements, Female Ryou, Female Yugi, Gen, Gender or Sex Swap, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Magic, Minor Character Death, both are dark in their own special way though, follows more of the themes of RGU that YGO, made-up country, unknown royalty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-08-13 22:03:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20181433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WavesOver/pseuds/WavesOver
Summary: The coronation of the future king of Esmia was going quite smoothly... until didn’t. Now Yugi and Ryou have to figure out why some kid from the outskirts of the capital has the crown on, and more importantly why it refuses to be taken off. But what they learn could change Esmia forever.





	1. The Coronation

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there, this is my first time participating in YGO Big Bang, so if something is not up to snuff, please tell me. I've actually had this idea for at least a year and am glad that I've finally got it out. Hope you enjoy.

> “The color green, especially light green, was seen as the color of innocence. It was worn by young maiden and debutantes of Esmia. Some scholars think that this correlation had to do with the new greenery of spring, new life, and the fertility of the young girl who wore it. Others believe that the association of green with innocence is due to it being the color of the ceremonial outfits that the maidens of purity wore when they crowned the new king. “-_ Symbolism of the 17th Century_, Reiji Akaba

The sun streaked through the balcony window, startling Yugi awake. she panics for a few minutes before she breathed a sigh of relief as she remembers what today is. She relishes the fact that she could sleep in for a bit today. She saw her best friend, Anzu Misaki of Ushil, snoozing in the day couch as her own mom kept an eagle eye on the door and armed with a knife and a pan. After that look around the room, Yugi laid back down to shut her eye for a little bit longer when…

**BANG**!

Yugi shot up before glaring at her mom, her hands getting ready to clang her two weapons together **again** if she dared to lay back down again.

“Don’t look at me like that, young lady. If you had it your way, you’d sleep well into the next day and miss the Coronation Ceremony altogether. Besides, you could use this time to get ready before the midday event.”

Yugi reluctantly got out of bed as she saw Anzu stir from the day couch from the corner of her eye. She stretched out a bit after getting out of her fluffy bed.

“Now I want you to recite your duties for this afternoon.”

Yugi glared at her mom.

“… why do I need to do **that**?”

Her mom sighed, “I just want to make sure you understand what’s going to happen today. If nothing else, it would get your head in the right space for it.”

She kept glaring for a few more minutes before she did as she was told and recited the words that she had drilled into her head as so as Anzu had picked her out of all of the other girls that were gathered there. Technically, it was Anzu’s grandmother who chose her, due to her status as a previous Maiden of the People, but everyone in this room knew that it was Anzu that pointed her out for her grandmother to begin with.

She recited about how after the first king had fought off the other forces to protect the lands that would become Esmia, he had several priests and mages enchant the crown that he had commissioned so that only those of his line could ever have the throne. The magic that had made this possible had the condition that the crown must be placed by two virgins, one of the nobility and one of the common people, when the crown is passed down. The crown would set anyone who was not worth on fire, so for the safety of the girl, they would stay and be trained where they could be protected by the guard. To compensate the families of the girls, they are given their choice of suitors with their dowry being paid by the royal family.

She looks at her mom, feeling more awake after **that** mouthful. She saw her mom give her a soft smile before she came forward to give Yugi a tight, anxious hug.

“Remember, no matter what happens, I’m proud of you, honey. Good luck.”

Yugi gave a comforting smile in return as her mom stood back, only for another pair of arms to encircle her from behind.

“Hey, relax. You have been practicing since we were kids. Besides, what’s the worst that could happen?” Anzu joined in. They then got out to freshened up before the fitting.

If only they knew what was about to occur.

***************

She looked at the mirror showing her in the spring green ceremonial gown, where she would fulfill the task that she had been taught to do since she was eight years old, and Anzu spotted her out of all the other little girls there. It did not good on her. The red edges of her hair clashed with the dress, the dress length made her look shorter than usual, and flowing fabric made her feel like she was a little girl trying on her mother’s gown.

She looks at Ryou who was put in the same type of gown as she was, but unlike her, the light green gown complimented the others features, making Ryou’s green eye more vibrant, and her hair more brilliant against the lovely material. Of course, with her mother’s close relationship to the king, with him being a father to her in all but in a literal sense, would look fantastic in anything in her opinion.

As soon as they were dressed in their ceremonial robes, they moved from their dressing area to the ball room where the ceremony would take place. They walked quickly toward the ball room, where the crowning will take place.

She looks to the throne, a golden chair with a royal blue cushion upon it, and the royal family directly beside it. The one farthest to the right is the crown prince’s fiancé, Isis of Bebisa, a dark-skinned woman with ink-black hair and river-blue eyes, a kind person from the very little time that she knew the older woman. She wore a cream-colored gown from her homeland with valuable jewelry placed elegantly on her in just the right place, the only thing that seemed out of place was the blue bracelet with what seemed to be eyes surrounding her wrist. To the left of her is the crown prince’s father, Aknadin, a high priest of the Temple of Obelisk. He was said to be a devout man, though Yugi never really had any real time to be with the priest due to sending most of his time at his temple, with a simple yet well-made black robe on his form. To the right of the throne stood the crown prince, Seth. He was a tall figure with brown hair and startling blue eyes that match his royal wardrobe. She did not spend much time around the crown prince, but she suspects that she plays a secret game of chess with the prince. She likes to think that she knows him well, not well enough to speak to him informally, but enough that she had a good grasp on his personality. On the throne sat the King, Akhenamkhanen, a tall man with grey hair who looked exhausted, like he was not long for this world. He seemed to be on one of his better days since his form was not shaking as much, nor had he tried to go over to one of the chamber pots that he had kept close since his sickness started. She was not close to him since by the time she was brought to the palace, he had been in pain for months.

A short distance from of the royal family was the High Priestess of Horakthy, who is the patron goddess of the ruler in their kingdom. She is the one who says the vows that the king agrees to, to serve his country well, to rule with wisdom, to protect from outside forces, and to lead Esmia to prosperity. She would say the words well, and Seth would respond in kind. Then the trumpets blare to signal that the Ceremony would begin.

As Yugi and Ryou go down the trail to the throne Yugi spotted her mom and grandpa in the crowd, both wearing modest but well-made brown outfits, showing their status as of a lower class to the rest of the people in attendance. As they both walked closer to the throne, the higher rank the people in the crowd was. She caught a glimpse of Amanua, a lovely woman with soft brown hair and striking green eyes, at one point. She is King Akhenamkhanen lover, a prospect that was only tolerated in court due to the fact that her husband was more interested with the tales of the past then the ruling of his lands and the fact that King Akhenamkhanen had had his chance of having children destroyed by his queen in a very public sandal. Unfortunately, she is the only one in Ryou’s family who could make it to the ceremony today due to the rest of her family having other obligations, which was probably for the best since Ryou’s brother and Seth were rarely cordial among other reasons. When they were almost to the front, she saw Anzu and her grandmother, the Duchess of Ushil, along with other nobles of a similar rank.

Yugi played out the ceremony of the crowning in her head so many times, not to mention the long hour of practice that they had getting everything down, so she is absolutely sure that everything will go alright.

The ceremony starts with the retiring king taking the crown off of his head and placing it on a designated area, in this case is a pillow held by the royal caller. Then the light of the midday sun lighting the room, which was indicated by the glass window which only shows the face of Horakthy at the sun hits the window just right. Then the High Priestess of Horakthy says oaths to the newly appointed king to show that the gods are supporting them. The coming king responds to the oaths to show that the ruler with in turn follow the teachings of the gods. After that the Maidens of Purity, who are meant to represent the people, take the crown from it’s perch and place it on the king’s head. After that, the king is greeted by the people, gives a speech, comes back in, and then a feast occurs to celebrate the successful ceremony.

The sun blazes into place and everything goes smoothly. King Akhenamkhanen slowly takes the crown off, and with shaking hands places it on the pillow. The High Priestess of Horakthy recite the oaths and the Crown Prince responds in time. Then he sits upon the throne, which signals their part. They go to the pillow where the crown rests, get a firm grip on it while making sure that none of their fingers are in the inside of the crown, and in perfect unison pick it up and carry it to the throne. With Yugi holding the left side and Ryou carrying the right, they worked in harmony as they steadily lowered the crown onto Seth’s head.

They were almost complete in their task when something changed and they placed the crown on a spiky-haired boy’s head as he stared at them in shock.


	2. The Outskirts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter number two, just for you.  
Anyways, here is where we meet our young man who had just been crowned. Special thanks to malikbishtar for making the fantactic art for this chapter. Hope you enjoy.

> “Purple at this point in time was considered an immoral color in the west , especially in Esmia. That is due to the fact that most of the people assumed to have worn it were either magic users, merchants, or prostitutes. Merchants because they could afford the dye, magic users because they could transform the cloth into the color, and prostitutes because they could have one of their patrons give them a dress of the color. Over time, prostitutes and other sex worker used their purple attire as a signal of their trade, or as a sign that they are so good that their patrion would gift them such a rare item. Having a person wear purple clothing was used in fiction from that time as the signs of a prideful and devious person. in fact, it was only recently that the stigma against people wearing the color has faded, though there are still people who still have such biases to this day. Of course, this bias is not common in the Eastern and Southern countries, where it is a symbol of one’s magical talent to have such an outfit.” -_ Symbolism of the 17th Century_, Reiji Akaba

The day started like any other, Mana waking him up at the crack of dawn, Mom serving him and Mana some bread and milk, with Mana taking her usual place at the table. He ran out after Mana after the meal, though not before a kiss on the head from Mom and grabbing his violet scarf, to their usual hang out spot, at the edge of the woods. Mahado was practicing one of the spells he read about in one book or another, Mana watching her informal teacher, and Afekia showing off his latest catch in front of one of the lads in the area, he wasn’t familiar to him but he’ll no doubt learn it by the end of the week. Mai was probably resting from work, so were some of the other working women in the area.

The morning rushed by as they relaxed by the river, talking about anything and everything, and sometimes even nothing at all. Mana and Mahado separated from the group at one point so he could teach her a few of the simpler spells, so she can work on her finesse with her magic. Don’t get him wrong, Mana is a good student… she just sometime puts a little bit too much intent in her magic.

Around midday, Mahado left to get some lunch for their group. The rest of them sat down, with Atem sitting on one of the smoother rocks as Mana and Afekia laying down on the grass, when something happened that not only scared the bejezzes out of him, but brought his life into a direction he never though possible.

Two girls wearing green togas, appeared on either side of Atem, putting a metal circle on his head. He felt the band use it’s magic to attach itself to his skull. He would never admit it, but he ended up screaming like a kid from that.

***************

Yugi looked at Ryou, then at the strange boy that they had just placed the crown on, then back at Ryou. They almost screamed if it was not for the boy doing it first.

“**AHHHHHHHHHHH! GET THIS THING OFF ME!”**

**“WHY DO YOU HAVE THE CROWN ON YOUR HEAD?”**

Everyone in the clearing panicked as the crown stayed stuck on the boy’s head. After several moment of tugging at it, they went off to figure out what is going on as a tall man in a mauve robe went over to his friend to examine the crown as a girl in a lilac dress followed him.

“Have you ever heard anything like this happening before?” she said to Ryou.

“No,” she replied with a bewildered look on her face.

“Do you think that this happened because anything we did? I mean I don’t know about you but I don’t think that we could have done would **result** in this happening.”

“Well, it’s certainly nothing of a more cardinal nature. I remember Father telling me that nonvirgins that tried to touch the crown ended up being burnt alive by the blessings and spells on it. That’s why the exams were done every few months along with the guards both in and out of the room.”

“Should we try to go back into the palace? Maybe there is someone there who knows more?”

“No, I think that you should stay right **_here_** and tell us **who** **the** **hell** you are and **what** **the** **hell** you put on my friend’s head.”

They turned to a dark-skinned man with whitish-grey hair and violet eye, his form covered by a red jacket. He had a threatening look in his eyes and muscles to match. Due to the fact that neither of them knew where they were **or** how to fight, they followed the man back to the other three.

The tall man, who was still looking attentively on the crown, had long brown hair and wise brown eyes while the girl, who shared his fascination with the crown, also had brown hair but she had eyes that were a lovely grass-green color. The boy that they accidently placed the crown on also had green eye, although his were a dark moss green, and a dark head of hair with blond bangs and streaks throughout it and a dark purple edge to his hair. And all looked just as confused as Yugi felt.

***************

As Mahado continued to examine the crown. The two girls, after a chat with Afekia, decided to introduce themselves. The one with white hair and green eyes was Ryou and the one with tricolored hair, much like his own except the edge of her hair was red instead of plum, and purple eyes was Yugi.

“It’s the royal crown,” Mana shouted.

Mahado turned to her in shock.

“Are you sure? Because I don’t want to think about what would happen i-”

The rumbling from their combined stomach could wake the dead with their cry.

“…. I’ll get the supplies,” Mahado stated as Afekia filled up a small pot (it’s not the weirdest thing that he kept on his persons at all times) with water and Mana got the wood and rock for the fire. Mahado came back with some vegetables, some salted meat, and some older rolls from his place. Afekia took out two of his knives and started to roughly chop up the vegetables with one while Mahado took its sibling to the meat, while he used his magic to start a small fire (Mana was skilled in many things but controlled fires was not among them). While all of this was going on, Yugi and Ryou sat to the side staring at them as they prepare lunch, with Ryou in particular looking quite confused.

Ryou had finally spoken when they had finished setting the stew, asking a question that shows just how ignorant of she was of the realities of the magically-capable. Or anyone who has to work for a living really.

“Why are you making soup? Isn’t that something that your familiars do? Or spirit servants?”

They all looked at her like she was stupid, even Yugi, before he and his friends burst out laughing.

“Where in the fuck did you get that kind of bullshit, the crazy High Priest of Obelisk?” Afekia managed to say though his laughter.

“… Yes, actually,” Ryou stated, trying to put in a bit of arrogance into that statement and failing miserably.

Mahado, wanting to stop any fights that would be had if this continued, focused on the raven in the room.

“Fascinating... the spells on the crown are easily the most complicated and thorough concoction that I have ever seen.”

"Do you know how to get it off?" Yugi said, sensing the start of a tangent. This was a skill that she had developed over the years of knowing Ryou and her father, who frequently went on spiels on tales told to young and old and the significance of why the Ghau hare is released in the courtyard every spring.

"Well... we could try..." Mahado said as he started his attempts at taking off the crown.

He first did a chant that was supposed to break cursed items from their hold on their target. All that it resulted in a big pile of nothing. Next was to cast a spell on Afekia that would make it so that he could steal any item, even the hat on a person's head. That was why Atem had dirt on his face. Then, Mahado, using his knowledge of magnets from one of the books in his study, decided to make Atem's body repellent to all metals. He had to cast a spell to reverse the one he had just case as all it did was try to separate Atem's head from his body. He then tried to teleport the crown which just put Atem into the river, crown and all.

Afekia went next used every trick within his thieving arsenal to get the damned crown off his head. None of them worked. The grease just made Atem’s hair greasy, the mini saw had its teeth filed off, the acid didn’t leave a make, and Mahado quickly stopped Afekia from just burning the stupid thing off Atem’s **_very_** flammable head.

Mana offered to do one of her spells, which was quickly dismissed all together.

"Maybe we could try to take it off?" Yugi suggested.

"Why in the fuck would it work for **you**?" Afekia hissed.

"Because it will burn any individual who had intercourse when it is not taken off properly?" Ryou replied, with a look of confusion at him not knowing this.

"**The** **fuck**?" Afekia and Atem shouted, Afekia in particular looking at the crown like it will try to stab him in the back. Or burn him.

So, Yugi and Ryou went over to Atem to take the crown, in the positions that they had put it on him. they placed their hands on the crown, and gently tried to push up. Then they tried harder. And harder. the most that either of them could do was twist it around. They then switched sided and tried to lift it again. No results.

"Wait... you said that the crowned can take it off, right?" Atem pointed out after an hour of the girls trying get it off, "Maybe I could try to get it off?"

He then tried to lift it off. It did not budge an inch. He then tried twisting it. it moved from side to side, but never upward. He **then** tried to get a finger under the band to take it off. No luck there.

"Well, what else is part of the ceremony?" Mahado said, after everything.

"Well, after the crown is placed, the king is acknowledged by his peers in the other noble households. then he gives a big speech to the people, though there have been portraits of the king without the crown as he gives the proclamation," Ryou explained, stating it as if she knew it all of it by heart. Which, by the type of book that are in her room and the discussions that she has with her father, is pretty much what Yugi expects from her fellow Maiden.

"Hey Mana, tell the midget here that you see him as king," Afekia shouted at the young magician, who was taking a nap after her suggestion was rejected.

"I don't think just anyone would do," Ryou deliberately pointed out as Mana was taking her time to get up from her nap.

"I heard you the first time, 'princess'," Afekia sneered, "it just so happens that Mana has some blue blood in her, course that didn't mean much when she was run out of town for using one of her spells."

Yugi felt a little bit more uncomfortable at that point, since she could easily see any one of the priests that came frequently to the palace leading the charge.

"But, there is a goddess of magic that holds a temple in Pharos! I know most of the priestesses there." Ryou exclaimed, shock echoed in every syllable.

"Fat lot of good it does for anyone here," Atem chimed in, remembering the burn marks on far too many people that had come into the area. Some of them even died from the injuries that they have on them.

The smaller of the two girls had a guilty look on her face before she went over to Mana and hugged her. She might have also said something to her but it was said in so soft a voice that he was unable to hear it. Mana burst into tears at those words though as she wrapped her arms around the smaller, which had Yugi tearing up too.

Atem had averted his eyes from the two after that moment. Whatever it was, it was not something he needed to know.

"Well, in any case, we should try it out. It's not like there's anything to loss, right?" he awkwardly said a few minutes later.

"Ummm, yeah. Right," Yugi said, her cheeks a rose red.

They then set up the area to do a fake acceptance.

"Here is the new King, Atem the first. May his reign be fruitful," Mahado proclaimed to the small group, in an _almost_ convincing performance, if one does not notice the huge shit eating grin on his face.

He then spends a few minutes talking about his 'virtues', which included his deft hand from getting eggs every morning, his improvisation skills for when his latest spell does not go as play, and his tactical skills for the times that he had avoided serious punishment by going to his mother and hiding behind her after another prank. All the while Ryou was going over what Mana and Afekia were **supposed** to do.

After Mahado had finally finished embarrassing him, Afekia let out a loud, bored, "Her Ladyship, Mana of the Perpetually Late."

Mana then came over to him and said in an exaggerated tone, "your magesty," before bowing so deeply that she almost fell forward. She got back up and then moved to the side.

"Does it feel any looser?"

He tried to lift it off.

"No."

Mahado nudged the 'announcer' to get a move on.

"Yeah, yeah, ehem. Presenting Lady Ryou of the house of Dumbasses."

Ryou shot a stern glare at him before coming forward and giving a simple your grace before joining Mana.

"How about now?"

He tried again.

"... No."

He felt tears prick along his eyes as they had tried all afternoon and they still did not move this stupid crown an inch.

Suddenly there was the sound of neighing in the distance.

***************

After the Maidens of Purity had disappeared, the crowd shouted and howled as King Akhenamkhanen started to convoluted in pain and everyone was panicking. Aknadin immediately called for a search for the missing duo. Seth is infuriated and scared about the unexpected event, for why would the crown reject him so, and the terrifying implications it had towards his reign. The other noble houses were directed to the castle that the royal family uses to house guests, reassured that there will be a king upon the throne. She had personally directed the servants there to entertain them with some games, a hunting trip, and whatever else they could think of to distract them from the _Incident_.

Afterwards, she went to her room to use her _gifts_. She took out a bowl of water, took a few deep breaths, and focused on the water. She kept her mind blank as she concentrated.

After a few hours, she finally got an image. She first saw herself sitting down, the two girls in a field, then it moved through an area with several shabby houses, from there she moved through the city of Pharos, through the courtyard of the palace, zipped up the hallways until she saw herself again. She closed her eyes after that.

She then left the room to find her worried fiancé, letting her mind wander. she tries to keep her gifts hidden, even though the temple of Serqet is well regarded here. She was not blind to the way that magic is unnaturally suppressed in Esmia. While she would like to say that it is because of some recent charismatic leader, some fool who could be taken out as discredited as a fearmonger, but it seems that this fear has been around for a while built upon years and years of mistrust. The fact that her future father-in-law was one of the more fanatic was quite troubling, but he was usually working at the temple.

She found him in a hidden prayer room. He looked so shaken he did not even greet her.

"Seth."

He turned towards her.

"I believe that I have an idea about where they are."

"And how do you know that?" he sniped, probably stressed about the unexpected turn in events.

"I had prayed to Isis, a goddess similar to Pur from my country, and she had graced me with a vision of where they might be." She found that if she phrased her visions this way, there would be a higher chance that they will be treated seriously.

"Truly?"

"Have I ever lied about such a thing?"

She saw some of his worries melt away before he stood up.

Prince Seth came into the clearing that she had seen in her vision. They were both galloping on their steeds, his Paragon, a pure white stallion, her Mirage, a fetching chestnut mare.

They took the long road towards their destination. No need to alert the rest of the country of the debacle that happened with the Crowning Ceremony.

When they got to the clearing, they spotted the two girls, along with a few others that were centered around a figure. A figure with the crown smack dab on his head. Seth raced to the clearing where he started to shout at the capped figure, who looked at him in fright. She came closer to see them up close.

She saw a young boy, who looked around Malik’s age, with the crown on his head. He was on the verge of tears, and had a look of sorrow and confusion on his young face. She also heard Seth raging at the child.

“Stop yelling at him. He’s clearly doesn’t know what is going on.”

He glared at her for the comment, before turning to the two girls who hours before were at the palace.

“It this true?”

The white-haired stranger glared at them.

“Yes, but we have been trying to get it off him all afternoon. It won’t come off,” Ryou stated.

“Well then,” he said in a cold voice.

She then heard Seth say the more horrific thing that she had ever heard.

“Then I will just have to liberate the crown from his head.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now then... how many of you saw _that_ coming? Hopefully you stick around to see what happens next chapter.


	3. The Attack

> “Red is the color worn by those that are morning in Esmia, something which makes it stand out from its neighbors. The red is thought by some to be a symbol for the blood of the individual, who is bleeding on the inside at the loss of the departed. Others believe that red is how much that the individual would give to have their loved one back with them. It use to be tradition to the entire country to wear red for a few days after the death of a ruler, though the more popular rulers would have the people wear red for months after their death. Red has also been worn to show that they morn for something that they had lost. There was a trend the early twentieth century to wear red if a relationship has been broken up. There was also a scandalous thing where women who were forced into a marriage would wear red on their wedding day. It is still quite popular among the older generations in Esmia to wear red at a funeral, though this trend has increased in popularity for some young people wishing to rebel against expectations.”-_ Symbolism of the 17th Century_, Reiji Akaba

“Seth what are you thinking," Isis questioned Seth, looked at him like one would a madman.

“It is quite obvious to me that this **boy** has used his tainted magic to take **my** crown. I am merely punishing his theft and retrieving the crown. Now don’t get in my way.” He stated as he stalked towards Atem, who was frozen in fear.

“LIKE HELL YOU WILL,” Afekia shouts as he launches himself onto the sword-wielding royal.

“Atem, move,” Mana shouted as she dragged him away from the fight, not willing to have Afekia‘s distraction go to waste. They moved to the forest’s edge trying to gain some distance from Seth.

Yugi and Ryou were still in a state of shock when Seth knocked Afekia off him, slashing him for good measure. Ryou went to the fallen man where Mahado was already performing a healing spell on him as Yugi rushed to Seth to stop him.

“Stop it, he’s not involved in anything like that. We’ve been trying to get it off him all afternoon. He’s done nothing wrong,” Yugi pleaded.

“Maybe you have been fooled by his lies but I know what his kind are really like. Now move.”

“No!”

“So be it.” He then shoved her to the side, making sure to hit her with his arm so his sword does not cut into her flesh.

He moved quickly to Mana and Atem, each step with purpose as he closes in on the two. Just then, Atem’s foot was caught by a raised root, which made him fall on his face, coating both it and the front-end of the crown in dirt. He scrambled, trying to get up. Mana, noticing that Atem was no longer by her side, doubled back to get him back on his feet when she saw the looming form of Seth closing in on them.

He looked at the two without emotion, stating a simple, callous, “May the gods have pity on your souls,” before lifting his blade to deal the final blow. Mana covered Atem with her body, trying to remember anything that could help them out in this situation.

Suddenly, He was hit with a spell. Not just any kind of spell mind you, but a spell that transformed his body. His face twisted, with a muzzle forming from his jaw, his ears elongated, and his nose formed new skin around it. Hair spouted from his skin rapidly, his nails turned into claws, the bones in his legs twisted as a tail grew from his back. Tusks formed in his mouth and horns emerged from his skull, growing until both were very visible in his new form. This process must have caused him quite some pain, judging from the amount of screaming that came from him as this was going on until he fainted, the being on the forest floor holding little resemblance to the prince that had entered it.

Atem turned to where the spell came from, shocked to see his mom as the caster. Her green eyes had an enraged glare straight at the fallen prince as she marched towards them, her purple hair flying behind her.

She came over to them, pulled Atem to his feet, cast a silent spell that **somehow** got the crown off, and dragged her son away.

***************

Aknadin felt that he had shed a thousand tears as his brother, King Akhenamkhanen, drew his very last breath. Amanua cried after the man that she had loved had passed away, screaming in pain after the Maidens of Purity had suddenly disappeared from the room. No doubt that some depraved witch had stolen them. But that incident _had_ got him thinking of the reason for his brother’s sickness….

After he gently taken Amanua out of the room, he had one of his acolytes gather some supplies. While they were following his request, he took his brother’s hand and washed it with one of the ever-present wash cloths, took off his rings, and sent a silent prayer to Osiris for what he is about to do. He also prays to Obelisk for his hunch to be correct, and if not that he is not judged harshly for his actions in the afterlife.

As soon as the acolyte brings him the bowl of water, herbs, a medical press, and knife. He commences the ritual. He took the knife to his brother’s hand and slices through his cold hand, gathering some of the blood from the wound, and placed it in the bowl. He then mixes the herbs in the press, chanting holy words that will imbue the herb with the power that they will need to reveal the truth. He then poured the mixture into the bowl. He then leaves the concoction alone, to give it the time needed to unveil the truth. He goes back to his brother to clean the injured hand and then used him mediocre skills in sewing to stich up the wound that he had inflicted upon his kin, doing his best to close it and make his body whole for the burial.

He looked at the reflection pool that he had prepared looking to see if his darkest thoughts were true.

He saw the pure liquid turn black in the small amount of it took for his task. It was as he feared.

“Acolyte!”

“Yes, bishop?”

“Is there a place where those of the wicked arts meet that is close to Pharos?”

“… There is the edge where Pharos meets the river Seraphim and the forest’s entrance?”

He pounders.

“Get me a hundred of the best guards. We attack tonight.”

“What! For what reason,” his disciple said in shock.

“The king was cursed to death. No doubt that that by the speed of the change that the perpetrator is close…” He leaves the room to prepare, for when they catch the caster, there will be no mercy.

***************

Atem was dragged back into the house, his mom with a look of cold fury in her eyes. She held a death gripe on the crown that she had gotten off of his head. He kept trying to get anything from her but she was silent the whole way home. She only let him go once they were in their home.

“Momma, what was-“

“We’re leaving.”

“What? But why-“

“It’s not safe here. So, you either help me pack or stay out of my way.”

She started packing the items in the hut, ignoring anything that he said after that.

He felt his anger rise as she dismissed his questions, at the fact that she just wanted to leave so suddenly, and so he did something that he regretted years later. He used his magic to make a temporary double of himself, making sure that it was solid enough and human enough to fool her and then he ran.

He ran so far out of the house that he passed out deep in the woods. After he had dropped to the ground out of shear exhaustion, he thought about what he was going to do. Suddenly, he remembered his friends. he moved as he could to the last place where he saw them, hoping things were alright.

He came to the clearing where he and the others were earlier in the day. He didn't see any of them there so he assumed that they were at Mahado's place. He raced towards the older man's house to see no only Mana, Afekia, and the two girls in green, but also the fancy lady and a huge beast that he is pretty sure was the cursed prince, who was moping in the corner.

"So... why is everyone here?"

He was startled to see every eye in the room trained upon him.

"Atem," Yugi and Mana shouted as they put him into a crushing group hug.

Afekia was staring at his head, noticing that his head was free of its golden captor.

"How did you get the crown off?" Ryou suddenly pointed out.

"... My mom got it off," he said, embarrassed and confused that she was able to do so.

"How the fuck did she do that!" Afekia said with wonder in his voice.

"There are **quite** a few questions that need answering, if I’m not mistaken," the fancy lady said.

"Yes. And I just found someone who could answer them all." Mahado proclaimed as he emerged from his underground study. he then went to work covering it back up and making sure that no one can find it.

"And that person would be..." fancy lady probed after Mahado was gathering supplies... for what though, he did not know.

"Why," Mahado announced as he grinned from ear to ear, "The Dimensional Witch."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now it looks like things are coming to a boil. And what will they learn from the Dimensional Witch? Stay tuned.:3  
Please leave a review if you enjoy.


	4. The Truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I just want to warn people who read the story and aren't comfortable with the mention of rape that there is a non-discript mention of it this chapter. If you don't want to read it, zoom over the part that starts with "The scene shifts" and come back at "Atem fell to his knees". Hope you enjoy.

> “White was a color that only the dead wore in Esmia during that time period. The deceased would be dressed in white by their relatives as part of the burial. Historian have debated the reason why that is for much of the late 20th century. Some believe the reason has to do with superstition, and the white clothes are to keep the servants of Zork away from the body and spirit of the deceased. Another well-regarded theory is that the clothes are for people to see if an individual has become a member of the undead, with dirt on their burial clothes as the evidence against the corpse. One that the religious community has for this is that the individual has joined Horakthy in the realm of the gods. A more practical theory is that white cloth is difficult to clean and having clean white clothes for the deceased shows respect to the dead.”-_ Symbolism of the 17th Century_, Reiji Akaba

Their fairly large group searched for the Dimensional Witch’s shop. According to the papers that Mahado was able to find, which took hours of combing his collection, the Dimensional Witch will appear whenever there is the desire to fulfill a difficult wish. So far, they have not even seen a hint of her, not even of the odd door that is said to appear to her customers.

“Perhaps we should sit down for a bit?” the regal woman that Yugi and Ryou referred to as Isis stated.

“Perhaps you and his furriness should stop complaining or just leave,” Afekia grumbled back. He never did well when nobility was around, with him not taking to Mana until a full year has passed and that was _with_ her working to earn his respect. Though she does _have_ a point…

“How about we stop fighting and focus on the task at hand,” Mahado said in an exasperated tone.

“Oh, so we were just walking in the woods for fun of it?” Atem joked, hoping to lighten up the mood.

“Just where is the Dimensional Witch anyway?” Mana asked as she was balancing on a log, keeping as far from the transformed prince as she could.

“According to the texts that I’ve found that have mentioned her, the way to the DW becomes clear whenever one has a particularly intense wish,” Mahado explained.

“So, the fact that we cannot find her is due to the fact we are not wishing hard enough?” Isis pointed out in a dead-pan tone, glaring so hard at him that it would not be surprising if the tall magic user did not just burst into flames. Though it was a lot better than Seth, who looked like he wanted to murder him then and there.

“Eh, no? T-that was really all that the texts have said in regards to the Dimensional Witch.” Mahado stuttered, looking around nervously.

“Oh, so we’re just chasing some fairytale and hope it’s actually right for once. It that it?” Isis yelled.

“Um, guys?”

“Well, it’s all that we have at the moment, unless **you** have some brilliant idea,” Mahado snapped after a _very_ long day.

“Guys?”

“_That’s_ what you’re supposed to do, o great wizard, or are you just going to turn me into a toad,” Isis hissed back.

“Oh, that’s rich coming from the bitch and her bitch bride that attacked us. Face it, you don’t have any idea about what to do either,” Afekia fired at her.

“**Guys**?” Yugi yelled out, tired of being ignored.

Everyone turned towards her, “Is that what we’re looking for?”

She then pointed out a wooden fence, which stood out immediately from the rest of the wild, dark woods that they had saw for the pass few hours.

***************

She was walking quickly out of the city limit when she noticed something was wrong.

The hand that she had been holding, that she though was her son’s, started to become translucent and less solid by the moment. She turned to the form only to find that the thing that had her son’s image had lost all power and turned back into a small doll, one on the first spells that Atem had ever learned.

She stared at that spot in shock before she remembered the last time that she heard his voice. She was too distracted getting everything they needed, to notice that her son had stopped his questions, stopped his protests, and just followed her out. She felt the terror grow within her, her eyes expanding as she recalls just what his last words were about.

She ran back to the area where she last saw him, praying to whatever god that would listen to keep him safe, especially of _that_.

***************

The house that the Dimensional Witch was an odd place, with a wooden fence and the oddest structure that they had ever seen. The house was a large one level place made of wood, and had doors that were a combination of wood and paper, unless it was glass that was treated to look like paper. Ryou had went out to the door to see test that theory. When she tried her hand at opening the door, she found that it indeed was a door made of paper.

They went into the house when they were blasted with a winter blast, despite it being well into spring. The floors were also wooden, with a depression at the entrance that contained… shoes? Were they the remains of customers who had displeased the Dimensional Witch?

“What type of place is this?” said… Seth who looked shocked that his words were now understandable, “I… I can talk again?”

“Oh, I don’t think it’s that bad of a place. A little bit of a fixer-upper, but it suites me quite well.”

They turned to the speaker to see a moderately tall woman, not as tall as Seth in either of his forms but she was easily taller than Isis and was even at eye level with Mahado, with long black hair and skin that had more in common with paper than living flesh. She wore a black dress, but rather than hiding her form, it emphasized every inch of her body, complete with a slit up the left side of the skirt, which showed off the form her leg for all to see.

“And as for your furry friend’s ability to speck… Well, let’s just say that he would not be my first client with an unconventional appearance. Or language. Come, you came so far and it would be best to discuss what your wish is over some snacks.”

She turned and walked down the corridor. Befuddled by her nonchalant attitude, they followed her into a small dining hall, will just enough room for everyone to sit down.

On the floor.

On pillows.

With enough cups of hot tea for everyone.

And snacks.

Quite a few people stared at her in a mix of amazement and fear. Only Isis was unaffected as she sat down and started to sip her tea.

“Now, what is your desire?” the Dimensional Witch said with an all-knowing smile on her face.

"Can you get this curse off?" Seth pleaded, desperation reaching from each word.

"No," she said nonchalant, "for there is already a clause that can free you."

"And the clause would be?" probed Isis.

"It is something that even the beggars of the street could gain, but can almost be impossible to find. It can never be forced, nor is it something you can catch in a bottle. Frankly, even telling you would twist your mind to seek it in ways that would only destroy you and any chance of becoming normal," she then took another sip of her tea. "Since I did not follow your request in any form, I wouldn't be asking for a price. Now, is there anything else?" she paused and waited for the request.

Everyone was silent for a few moments, fiddling around with the food that the Dimensional Witch had so graciously put out, before Yugi, who felt embolden to ask the question that they all had, spoke.

“Do you know why the crown chose Atem?”

The Dimensional Witch gave a grin like she knew they were going to ask it, “I could. I could even show you how it came to be. But…” She then languishly got up.

“If you wish to learn the truth, I require a price. I would need your bracelet, the one with the blue eyes, to help pay the price.” She looked at Isis.

“Really?... but it was a gift from my moth… Are you sure that you would not want the silver one?”

“The price has nothing to do with the cost of material possessions, but with those of a more… personal nature. You could easily get another one of those silver bangles, but a gift from you dearly departed mother…”

She thought long about what she should do before making her decision.

“… Here.” She unclasps the bracelet carefully, holding close for a few minutes more in her hands, before she hands it over to the stone-faced woman.

The black-haired woman took the bracelet with as much care as the former owner and gently gave it to her assistants, both wearing odd clothes of black and white. They ran into the back of the shop. Yugi felt somehow that the price was lower that she would have thought and apparently, she wasn’t the only one to feel that way.

“So, how are the rest of us going to pay for it?” Afekia gruffy said, giving the Dimensional Witch a suspicious glare.

“The information you seek holds a great cost. What will be lost from learning it will be payment enough.”

This comment chilled the group in an instant, but the desire to know **why** the crown chose Atem had kept them there.

The assistants came back, holding incense and a holder in their hands the one in white placed it on the ground while the black one stood in attendance by the Witch’s side

The Dimensional Witch took out an incense from her assistant, walked into the middle of the room, and lighted it. As the incense flowed into the room, images started to form. The scene was set as the group saw a younger version of King Akhenamkhanen sitting upon the throne with his family surrounding him. the two Ladies of the Land came down, with the former Maiden of the People being a younger form of Atem's mother. They had come to the end and placed the crown on his head.

The scene shifts, morphing seamlessly to the feast that happened after the ceremony. The purple-haired girl looked around and moved into one of the more unoccupied halls when the newly-crowned king came into view, with an obviously drunken swagger. They saw as he looked into her green eyes and grab her as he kissed her, mistaking her for the woman that he loved, Ryou's mom. They saw as the king forced himself on her as she tried to make him stop. They saw her as she left after that experience, running as far as she could from the man who took her.

The scene shifts again as it showed her with a young infant, the bit of hair there showing that it is Atem. That was when the Dimensional Witch put out the incense, waiting to see their reaction.

Atem fell to his knees, shock and disgust rolling over his form. Most of the other occupant has similar reactions, silent about what they just learned. Seth… not so much.

“You bitch, how dare you show such trash and try to pass it of as the truth!” he roared into the face the woman who showed them what had happened so long ago.

She stays calm, taking a puff from her pipe before answering.

"I only showed what had happened. What use have I to trick you, especially for a place I have never been?"

No one had anything to say after that.

They left in silence. They trudged back to the outskirts, wrapping their minds over what they were shown. They stopped only to eat; the tension thick in the air. The only one who had anything remotely resembling a good mood was Isis, who didn’t have as much of a stake in the truths revealed. Her own adopted brother was a result of an affair between a minor lord and a servant girl, so she was able to rationalize the knowledge that Atem was the bastard son of the king much easier than the ones who either grew up with the king or Atem.

That didn’t make it any easier to broach the topic, especially with Seth, who was taught so much from the man. So, she didn’t. Not that any of them were thinking about _that_ when they saw the devastation in the outskirts when they finally returned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looks like things aren't looking so good for our little group here, first by learning _that_ then coming back to all that destruction. I was really excited about this chapter because the vision that Yoko gave was the main inspiration for this entire story. And yes, this is the same Yoko from XXXholic. She is bound to have a few from world that we never see. Please let me know what you think in the comments.


	5. The Planning

> “Black, for the most part, was a color that showed the person to be religious, with most of the higher members of various religions. this is also done by those of noble households who joined a religious order, as a sign that they had forsaken the temptations of the mortal plane. Some historians believe that this practice was started due to the fact that black is easy to clean. Other say people chose to wear black to show how far they are from the divine and to remind themselves of it every day. Of course, this was not universal even in the countries that do hold this custom, for the peasants had to make due with brown robes when they join the temple.”-_ Symbolism of the 17th Century_, Reiji Akaba

Aknadin looked into the cell, seeing the girl who had once put a crown upon his own brother’s head, her hands chained above her head so she would not use her magic while imprisoned. Her green eyes shined with malice and dark knowledge, most likely from the magic she used to bring the crown to **that** blasphemous community.

“It seems that the years have been favorable to you,” no doubt to your twisted magic.

“It seems that they have not done so for you,” she said in a way that a simpler person would think was kind, but he heard the malicious undertones underneath.

“Well then, you wouldn’t mind explaining why the crown was found in **your** possession that damned forest. **With it acting like it was some common prop for a play**. **Useless! _Cold_! _LIKE ANY ORDINARY CROWN FASHIONED FOR A PLAY_!**”

“I just made it easier to for your son to be crowned, even in his current state…. or was it yourself?”

He exploded.

“How dare you! First **YOU CURSED MY BROTHER**, your king, whom **you** placed the crown upon! Then, somehow, you used your magic to take the crown, on the very day that my son was supposed to be crowned! The very shock which killed my brother, no doubt aided by your **curse**! And now you insult me by somehow implying that I wanted any of this! That I would forsake my vows for such a thing! Not to mention that you all but admitted that you had done something to **MY SON**!” Each sentence was punctuated by another hit on her bound form. She said nothing during this, not even a groan of pain.

He looked at her afterwards. She did nothing more than glare at him, a look of pure loathing. But nothing else changed in her disposition, despite her bruises forming on her body. She even seemed pleased in his actions.

“Is there anything else you’re here for?” she said in a sickenly sweet tone.

It seemed she is adept at manipulating a good soul’s judgement.

Breath in, focus on your task. **Not** on punishing this **wretched** woman. Breath out.

“Yes,” another deep breath, “I am in need of your aid. You are adept as magic, if the rumors from our other prisoners is correct. And you no doubt remember the feel of the blessed crown.”

“Oh, so you **want** me to help re-awaken the crown? And why do you think I could do such a thing?”

Breath in.

“It would be my assumption that since you had somehow had manage to stop the magic, you can reverse it.”

“… And why would I do that?”

He felt a smirk form on his face.

“Among other things, my colleagues and I had learned that you had a child. A short boy, almost at the cusp of manhood. Very edger, very trusting.”

He relished the utter dread that she exhibited. The terror in her moss-green eyes. He had even felt a shameful rise of lust, which he will have to pray to the proper gods for penitence.

“It would be a shame if something were to happen to him.”

She turned away from him, silence hanging in the air for a while until she gave her answer.

“… It will take some time. Tomorrow at the earliest.”

“Excellent.”

He then left her there.

***************

The devastation had left the long-time residents of the area speechless, almost all of the buildings were destroyed. Several embers were all that was left of Atem’s home, the place that he lived his whole life. The few shops were ransacked, any potions and ales were long discarded, and there were clothes in the streets that were torn beyond repair. Isis turned her head from the destruction in guilt, for why else would they come here, and shame, for she had ignored the fanaticism that occurs in the palace every day and did nothing. Seth, for the first time, felt disgusted that the priesthood, people who he worked with and were raised by, would do such a thing. He had no doubt that his father **was** behind this, just as he knows that his father **will** kill him for the state that he is in currently.

“Hey, you there? Stop in the name of the crown.”

They turned to see a guard, young with a zealot look in his eyes. He made moves to take out his sword.

They were quite fortunate that the guard was knocked out by a well-timed attack from a hidden Mai. She knocked him out with a pan, still in her work clothes, a violet dress that show quite a bit of her cleavage.

The group looked at the blond in shock, with fear from the palace-raised people and awe from the outskirters. The blond then brought the closest ones from the group, which was a slightly terrified Yugi and Ryou in this case, into a bear-crushing hug.

“Where the fuck were you assholes? I thought that you got caught by those the guards! They burned the buildings and gathered everyone to be brought to the palace! I even saw them put your mom in a separate cage, Atem! Seriously, what the fuck?”

“Don’t worry, don’t worry, we’re fine.”

“Fine. Fine! How in the fuck is any of this **fine**?”

“Hehehe.”

After Mahado calmed Mai down a bit, they moved to a safer area as they explained everything that had happen the previous day. From the crown placed on Atem’s head to the horrid truth that they learned at the Dimensional Witch’s place.

“… So, you’re a royal rape baby? ‘Cause your mom was one of the girls that put the crown on him, and she happen to be there and have green eyes like his would-be-sweetie?... Honey, that’s fucked up.” She said after she was caught up to speed on what they know.

“… What do we do now?” Yugi ask as curled into herself. The fact that Atem’s mom and her shared the same position made her fell just how fragile her position is in this world. Celebrated one moment, disgraced the next. At least there is always Argentèe Lune.

A determined spark lit in Atem’s eyes.

“We go in and get them out. No matter what.”

***************

After Atem's declaration, they had pointed out, among other reasons that they were few in numbers and the palace had many guards and knights, not to mention the knights that had come there for the crowning. This did not deter him in the slightest, and he used his passions to rescue the imprisoned to convince the motley group that they should do it. before he somehow got them to storm the gates right this moment, Isis wisely pointed out that they needed to rest.

This resulted in a tense atmosphere as the area was savaged for something to fill their bellies and a filling meal was prepared, scrounged up by some of the more well-hidden stock and a few frightened hens; whole chickens and ale and buttered bread and lettuce and roasted beets with honey covering them and dates and even those fried chickpea balls that Atem loved so much. Seth even got into by hunting down one of the goats left in the area. The air got a bit lighter as they ate with some light jokes from Mana to relax everyone there. They chose not to think about the fact that this could very well be their last meal.

After the meal, they separated into smaller groups. Atem and Yugi found some dice and were playing a few rounds, with Ryou, Afekia, and Mana joining in occasionally. Seth went over to brood some more in one of the abandoned buildings. Mai was taking a well-deserved nap, since she was more of a night owl and somebody had to watch over the camp tonight. Mahado went with Isis to the ruins of his home to discuss... something in his hidden basement, which was built for in the case of such a thing as total destruction of the surrounding areas.

When it became dark enough that a lamp was needed, they turned in for the night. They decided to sleep in shifts so that there is always someone who would watch over the others and keep an eye for any danger that comes their way. Mai and Afekia took the first 2 shifts, then Mana, Mahado, Seth, with Atem at the end due to the fact he was an early bird anyway. They rest as best they could, for tomorrow they will storm the castle and all the forces within it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well it seems like things are reaching the boiling point here, but before the next chapter, I just wanted to share some facts that I'd thought you would be interested in:
> 
> * Aknadin doesn't know that Atem is his nephew, nor the circumstances of his conception. In a way, he's a more 'good' person than his canon self, who willingly went to war with his nephew and _didn't_ abandon his son until it was convenient for him.  
* Of all the people in our motley crew only one of them is straight, Seth. The rest are a mix of gay, bi, pan, and ace. Feel free to guess who's who in the comments.  
* Afekia has the same destroyed village backstory. The reason he's more mentally stable is because Anthy raised him after he came to the capital to get revenge. She never really stopped him from that pursuit, she just told him to be careful and git gud. He sees Atem as a younger brother due to this.
> 
> Please leave a review and share what you like. Hope you have a nice day.


	6. The Battle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has reviewed and kudoed at this silly story I wrote so far.

> “Blue is the color of royalty in Esmia, with only those of the royal family being able to wear the color. Historians are divided about the reason for this but most of them follow under two camps. One theory was the dye for clothes of that color was expensive and the royal family felt that being the only ones who could wear such a color showed their statue and power. The other theory was that the blue color was the royal family symbolically showing their connection to the head goddess Horakthy. This theoretical association is also used as an explanation for why heroic characters from plays and stories from that period wore blue clothing in one form or another, to symbolize their connection to the gods to the audience.”-_ Symbolism of the 17th Century_, Reiji Akaba

It was decided that they would go to the prison area through one of the hidden entrances that part of the palace in the early days when battels were as common as festivals. They had traveled around the city so to not get any more attention, especially with how noticeable the feminine members of their group were. It was easy to get in. Too easy.

They quickly moved through the tunnels to get to the main building. Atem spotted the door in and opened it.

Suddenly, they were surrounded by guards, with a few slipping away. They closed in as they separated Yugi and Ryou from the group. Chains were placed on the commoners, unaware that their beloved king’s son is among them. Isis was directed to a specific room, the room where the Queen was held when she was awaiting her trial for her crimes against the crown, her husband, her king, for what she had taken from him. This spoke for how well they trust the Lady from another land, for the queen is even now in a tower, with people waiting for the day she dies so there could be a _proper_ queen on the throne.

***************

Seth saw the guards close in on him and the others, several of which he had once trained with. He felt, for the first time, fear at their presence, of their swords and arrows. But it was more than a fear of them attacking him, it was the fear that they would see his current form.

At the beast that he now is.

And so, he did the most cowardly thing that he could have done in that instance.

He ran.

***************

Afekia took his hand off of Mana’s mouth. She in turn swerved around so she could smack him in the face.

“What the hell was that for?” she whispered in a harsh tone, “Now everyone is caught and we’ll never find them OR rescue everyone else!”

“Well, how else are we going to do _that_ is if we don’t know where they are?”

She looked at him confused.

“What do you mean?”

“Listen, I’ve never done a job here, so I don’t know the layout of this place, and as much as I want to get everyone out, we need to do it in a way that _doesn’t_ get us killed. Fortunately, the two brainiacs thought up of a plan. See, while we were packing up, Mahado took me to the side and he and Isis told me of their plan that would A) get everyone who was captured out and B) _actually_ has a chance of succeeding. You have a good amount of power in your blasts, I can keep people from noticing us AND I know how to pick locks, these asshats don’t want Midget or Princess damaged, and attacking Creepy Owl now could be the start of a war. So, we follow them to the place where they’re taking Wannabe Scholar, Cow Tits, and His Shortness, you attack the guards while I break them and everyone else out. _Then_ we find the others, take down the asshole in charge of this operation, and get the hell out of here. AND, if we loss them, we can both locate the tree with a location spell.”

“… But what about the throne?”

“Fuck the throne! The only people I care about are either dead or caged up, and quite frankly, I rather the entire kingdom burn to the ground than have to deal with anymore bullshit.”

She glared at him.

“…Fine, we’ll figure out some way to deal with that problem AFTER we get out of here, ‘kay?”

She smiles in approval.

“Good, now let’s get ‘em.”

***************

When he had finally stopped from his panicked dash away the place, he found himself a wooded area.

Seth took this break as a point to catch his breath, when he reflected on what he had just done.

He ran away from palace. From the guards. From the rescue group. From his cousin, who he just learned about. From Yugi and Ryou, the two who he had seen for much of his life, as they gave him a break from studying by doing practice runs for his own coordination, or Yugi dragging him away from some of his more boring lessons for a game of chess or card, or Ryou recommending one of the books form her personal library and him doing the same. From Isis, the woman that he was engaged to, who he enjoyed lengthy conversations of literature and the different ways their two countries interpret their shared gods, who left all that she knew for him, only to be abandon when things were dire. When things didn’t work out.

He felt revolted at his cowardly action, leaving them there, as he proved just how ‘worthy’ he was of his blood line. He truly was no better than a common street rat. His eye watered in tears due to the guilt, his monstrous form shaking. He then sobbed for what felt like hours.

After calming down from his embarrassing display, he steeled his nerves and got back up. He **was **going back. He **needed** to get them out, **whatever** it takes.

He ran back to the palace, going back to save his loved ones, and the people who they somehow care about, or **die** trying.

***************

“Great…” he huffed as he was placed in the dungeon with Mai and Mahado after they were separated from Isis, who was put in her own chambers. In front of them was an obnoxious guard that had been particularly annoying as he put them in here. He puffed up his chest despite the fact that he had done very little in the ambush and looked like he was going to give some evangelizing speech.

“There, now you’ll see what happens to the wicked, you-“ the guard’s taut was thankfully stopped by a hit to his head by Afekia, who then came over to unlock them from the chains that they were put into as soon as they got them in the cell.

“How the fuck did it take you so long?” he exclaimed as Afekia first freed Mahado, then Mai.

“Well, excuse me, your highness, but I though that we were doing a rescue, and to do that you have to actually know where the people you’re getting out are, dumbass,” his friend jabbed as he finishes unlocking his own cuffs.

“Wait, where’s Mana?” Mahado asked.

“She’s providing some,” just then a loud boom could be heard, “backup if you will.”

Mahado glared at their white-haired thief for a bit before shaking his head.

“I should have never had **you** chose who to shield from the guards. In any rate, we have to go find Atem’s mother.”

They moved quickly to get everyone else out. After all, **someone** must know where she is.

***************

"Listen, there is something very important that you need to be know.” Ryou pleaded as Yugi sat on the bed in the room that they were placed in.

"You will have your say with the High Priest after things have been squared away. Right now, the best thing that you can do is stay here while we execute the invaders that had kidnapped you and be-spelled you into joining them," one of the guards said in a patronizing tone.

"You don't understand, there was a reason that we were teleported, a big reason, and if you don’t listen you may end up damning your own soul," Ryou pleaded again, trying to make the guard understand what she had only learned not even two days ago.

Yugi was quite certain that nothing Ryou would say would convince the guards that they were in the wrong.

"Yes, but the high priest has assured us that is was merely a spell that had taken the crown, and you two, to proclaim some fool as the proper heir."

it was quite amazing to see how close he was to the truth, and how far he was with who the ‘fool’ was.

"But the High Priest needs to know this. It could be a matter of life and death."

"Shut up," the other guard shouted, "ever since we separated you from those thugs, you have been acting as if we were the ones that were in the wrong. As if we are the ones using filthy magic to control other and force them to follow us. Now, I want you to keep your mouth shut or I'll-"

the guard was interrupted by a swift hit to his head. Yugi heard a bit of a scuffle before his post mate joined him on the floor.

"Yugi, Ryou!"

Yugi got up and joined Ryou at the door where they saw the wonderful sight of Mana at the door, a good sturdy pan in her hand.

"Mana!" they both shouted in relief.

“Thank Serqet that I was able to find you," she said with a relieved smile on her face.

She then looks around the area, pats down the guards before looking back at the imprisoned girls.

"So... do you know where the keys are for this door?"

The two captives looked at each other before shaking their head no.

"Well, fortunately for you two lovely ladies, I have the perfect spell to get you out.... can you just scooch back... more...? more.... more.... How about you two just go to the other side? And maybe duck for cover? Perfect."

She then did _something_, because the next thing she heard was a loud explosion.

She couldn't hear anything for the next few minutes. Fortunately, Mana just came in and taped her and Ryou on the shoulder to get her up. Not that that did anything for the ringing in her ears.

They moved as quickly as they could to the central area, praying to whichever gods that would listen that things turned out well in the end.

***************

Once they were done in unlocking the everyone else from their area out, along with a few unjustly imprisoned folks, at least that is what Mai said, he told them that they can either run to safety or join him in finding the others and taking down the ones that treated them so badly for so long. He even stated his own goal of finding his mom, who was not anywhere near the area where they were. Quite a few people left, which was fair since there was a very real possibility that things will end badly, but he was shock at how many more had stayed to support him and him group. Mai got some of the weapon from the fallen guards and distributed them out to the motley group, keeping a spear for herself. Mahado had cast a guiding spell that would help those that are leaving to avoid the guards and other dangers in the hallsAfekia went to find Isis, though he personally has the feeling that she is safe and won't be involved in the fight. At all. With everything that happened he directed his forces to the inner rooms, ready for whatever is in store for them in the fortress.

***************

He had dragged the witch in the ball room when he heard the explosion. He must have missed some of them yesterday. He called for one of the guards close by to find the battle priests, since he expected these wrecked beings to go for another assault for the throne. He pushed the witch to the side, ordering two of the guards to keep an eye on her.

He saw them come in a few moments after a few moments. Their leader was a small thing, barely even old enough to be counted as a man. What was clear was that he held far too much in common with the witch, no doubt the son that she had. He is sure that his father would be ashamed that his son was sacrificing himself for such a worthless cause. That is, if he even knew who his father was.

“Guards, get them. Make sure they are punished for their insolence.”

The two forces clashed fiercely on those words.

Where some guards hit one of them, the attacking forces used their twisted magic to score a hit. one of them gets out of site and disarms the priests that helped suppress their magic. The small one dodged the blows aimed at him, and several of the whores used their stolen spears to attack his forces. One of the blond ones even brought some of his elite guards down. The witches throw spell after spell into the crowd, healing the tainted and harming righteous. He directed his forces as best he could, pointing them to the witches. Without their magic, these ingrates _will_ fall.

Another explosion came.

He moved to the area, picking up one of the discarded swords.

He **will** defeat these invaders. Or die trying

***************

While the fighting was occurring, no one noticed that Anthy had moved close to the crown. It was quite easy for her to reawaken the spell, bring the protection spells and the personality that they have developed over the year to wake up from it slumber. Unfortunately, just because it was easy doesn’t mean it was quick. So, while the two bands of idiots clashed (she loved her son very much, but planning ahead when loved ones are on the line was not one of Atem’s strong suites), she worked on reactivating the crown.

She chats some words softly, not because the words specifically mean anything, but because the words helped her concentrate on her intent, her power, her will. And slowly, and ever gently, it awakens.

She steps away from it. There was no more that needed to be done here. She quickly moved away, sure that what happens next would be well deserved.

***************

They had almost gotten to the small instigator when a huge monster went straight towards the guard and used his body to sweep the other forces away. It was a lumbering, brown-colored thing with the horns of a ram, the teeth of a jaguar, and a wolf’s tail. Its strength was immense, and it seemed to know how to think, due to it evading the blows meant for it and direct the other side to weak points in the guard. He silently cursed the little witch for summoning his demonic familiar.

With the monster in the field, the fight turns once again towards the other side. He worries that they would win this battle. He needed to take the crown away. He needed to protect the throne, the power and integrity of the king, his son’s birthright. His lineage’s legacy. His purpose for even existing.

***************

Aknadin touched the crown. In an instance, the flames spark all over his body, spreading quicker with each second, all the while he screamed in agony. This happened over the course of a few moments, but it was seared into the minds of all that saw it.

Everything was silent after that, no one moving after seeing Aknadin burst into flame.

Well, almost no one.

For Yugi and Ryou, after sharing a knowing look towards the other, took the crown from the positions that they were taught since their youth, moved over to Atem, who was still reeling from horrifying sight of the combusted priest, and gently place the crown upon his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not much I can add here but I hope you enjoy so far and like how things turned out here. Honestly, I personally think of it as one of weaker chapters for this story, but *shrugs* it gets the job done. Hope there was at least a few things that you liked about this chapter, so feel free to tell me what you personally enjoyed, or what you thought could be improved, in the comments. Hope you have a nice day.


	7. The Celebration

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo! Done with My first Multi-chap fic! Thank you for everyone who has read this story, left a kudo, and gave a review! It really means so much to me. Also, I want to give another shout out to malikbishtar for their amazing art! Hope you all have a nice day.

> “I decided to do my report on King Atem the first for several reasons. First off, he was the first ruler in that time that made guide systems, which was old-timey unions with bossier people and they included things like carpenters, assassins, artist, musicians, and magic workers. He also made the first magic academy in the western world, but better ‘cause it wasn’t **just** rich people and nobility that went there. He also secured ties to Argentèe Lune and Xian through diplomacy and good <strike>communefa comuicasion</strike> good talking skills. He also fought off an attack from Atlantian soldiers and had a war with them where he kicked major butt and he had **dragons** on his side. Who **doesn’t** want to fight with dragons? Also, he had a really cool purple cape that he dyed with his **own** magic. That’s why I’m doing my report on King Atem the first.”_ Kings of Esmia Assignment_, Yuma Tsukumo

He looked at his plum-colored cape, waiting for signal from the announcer to come out and speak to the people. He is honestly terrified that something bad is going to happen, like one of the guards that had once imprisoned him would stab him during the speech, or the crowd jeering him, or _another_ lord claiming that he stole the throne. He turned to his companions for a moment, needing to see them before he steps on that balcony to speak to the people.

He looked to the side to see Yugi, in a lovely forest green dress with a red scarf around her neck, looking at him with an encouraging smile on her face. He also saw Isis and Seth close by in matching red outfits with highlights of blue throughout, as Mahado took a break from their plans to make a school for magic users to show himself in his dark purple robes and red cap, Mana standing besides her mentor in a lavender and pink (a color Mana found out one day while practicing that she fell in love with and wears it whenever she could) gown and also sporting a red cap, and Afekia, still wearing the same red jacket from his thief days, leaning back against the wall in what seems to be a relaxed state but her was sure that if there was any real danger he would be on them in a heartbeat; they each sent looks that show their complete faith in him. He was not a confident in himself as his friends… but he will do his best for them. This speech was given three days after the public funeral for the former King. It was quite draining on him, to pretend to mourn someone he had never known, someone he had no real connection, and to do so as deeply as people who had known him for far longer.

***************

_He heard the wailing of crowd’s roar in his ears, especially the cries of Ryou's mother, a lovely woman by all accounts but they have never been able to say a word to each other due to how awkward their situation is, as they lowered the former king's casket into the ground._

_He felt guilty that even though he would not have even existed if it was not for this man, he had no strong feelings for his passing. He saw several people go to the casket to pay their last respects, their red robes flooding the area._

_Seth, his cousin (something that he is still trying to get use to), mourned softly as he placed his hands on the casket one last time, being as gently as his new form would allow him. He would be the last to come forward, as it is custom for the child of the dead to say their words last. He was still trying to figure out just what he wanted to say to this man he never known, who had never even known of his own existence, who hurt his mother in such a horrible way that resulted in him existing. Not a single good thought or memory for the man who would be placed in the ground as soon as his own words were said._

_He saw the white hair of Ryou's mother, who went to the casket with despair dripping from her form and turned his eyes from her to give the woman some privacy with the man she loved. He knew his turn was coming soon due to his own mother was going up for her own final words. He doubted that whatever she said to him was as kind as the other. It was actually quite disturbing to him that the **actual** queen was not let out of her tower to say her last message to her husband, even considering her animosity to him. He had only met the woman once and he still had nightmares of the rage and hate that she gave him when he tried to talk to her._

_He noticed that his mother was done and now he had to go up and say his first, and last, words to the other. He walked up slowly his red cape dragging behind him as he made his way up. When he was at the casket, he bended down over the corpse and said softly, so no one else could hear, "I don’t know if you knew if I had even existed, but I am your son. I don’t know what else to say to you, because I **know** how I came to be. I can never forgive you for that. I pray that you make up for your sins in death." _

_He then left silently, for he did not have anything else to say to the dead body._

***************

Atem then stared out at the crowd seeing them cheer him on when not even a month before they did not know that he even existed. They cheered fiercely, glad to see their new king. The king who, like a legend, was raised without knowledge of his royal heritage. Their eagerness to see him in his first public appearance made him feel both humble and frighten. It brings him back to the first night people **_know_** who he was.

***************

_Several of the people looked at him with distain and suspicion, especially since he has the crown, that not even a few minutes beforehand had burned the High Priest of Obelisk_ _alive, on his head. Unharmed. _

_“What is the reason for this? Guards execute these thieves!” one of the priests shouted. _

_It seemed like they would have had the guards execute **them**** all **had his mom not come forth at that moment._

_“If you do so, you would be charged by the gods for attacking the king.”_

_They look to the woman who had been away for so long. The missing Maiden who disappeared after crowning the king._

_One of the older members piped up._

_“Isn’t that the girl who had crowned the last king?”_

_The crowd squawked as they tried to figure out what the heck was going on. When they finally settled, his mother weaved a harrowing, fanciful tale. One that was told to the gentry, the people, and all of their allies. A beautiful lie to tell that it good and right and falls in line to what everyone knew._

_How she was approached by the Queen to tempt the King to test his loyalty to her in exchange for her and her family’s lives. How the Queen had poisoned the King with a potion that would have the King see the one he loves the most and forget his facilities. How the king had bedded her after he had been crowned, calling her the name of his long-time lover. How the Queen had yelled at her after she had heard whose name he had said and tried to kill her then and there. How she ran for her life. How she had conceived the king’s son. How she feared that the queen would kill her for doing what she could not._

_It had captured the court’s imaginations and had convinced more than enough of them that those that found the story shaky at best decided not to say anything and keep their thoughts to themselves._

_Then, they had to explain Seth’s cursed condition._

***************

It really was quite frightening the power of stories. How they can make people believe anything as long at it fits into what they see as ‘real’.

He goes onto the balcony to give the speech that his friends had helped him prepare. He still isn’t very sure about it but the crowd roared after it, so he assumes that it was good. He goes back into the palace when he sees his mom. She is wearing a modest red dress, a gown that most people assumed was her mourning of the late king. He is absolutely certain that this was not the case, and her mourning is far more personal than that of a man who had forced himself on her in a drunken stupor. She gives him a comforting smile, and as he comes closer to her, she gives him an embrace to show her support before they go into the ballroom for his official introduction as the new king.

He looked again at his advisors after the speech that he honestly blanked out on, the most important of which are his friends both old, with Mahado, Afekia, and Mai, wearing a reveling purple and red dress, representing the new Magistrates of Magic, Espionage, and the guild leader for the ‘Pleasurable Arts’ and new, with Yugi, Ryou, and Isis heling him figure out **how **to run Esmia, who to else to listen to, and who to trust. Isis is especially important, as she was actually taught how to rule and negotiate, subtle things that he was never needed to know to keep things running. Heck, she was pretty much ruling as his regent, some decided due to Seth’s less human state and the fact she was one of the few people this high up that he trusts. He would also have her as his future relative, as she was to wed his cousin; a fact that he’s still trying to get use to. He distinctly remembers what she told him as he offered her the choice on what she wanted to do with her engagement to Seth, considering everything that happened.

_“I choose to keep by his side, as his wife. I had never had any illusion that love was something that I would have with my future husband, but I find that Seth is an agreeable partner in most circumstances. And it would be good for your highness to remember in the future that saying something similar to another in my situation can be considered an insult to the noble’s honor and that of their country. It would imply to the lady, if the person is such, had betrayed her betrothed and their arrangement, or is otherwise not suitable. As for saying such to a gentleman, it would imply that they are, and I must apologize for this in advance, impotent bastards who are worth less that a prostitute in the poorest town in the kingdom. It would due you no favors to start wars with your actions, however well intended.”_

He complied with her wish. Also made sure to no anger her anytime soon. Ryou worked on his manners and Yugi told him all sorts of gossip about the court, which was surprisingly useful in his dealings with the court people. Apparently, her best friend was a major figure in the courts and liked dishing out dirt with her. She had introduced him to this master of gossip, Lady Anzu. They hit it off as friends, with quite a few similar opinions, among them was that Yugi was quite the grand friend to have. He then moves to the ballroom to the dancing masses, entering his reign with his head held high.

***************

She sees her son move into the ballroom with his violet cape flowing behind him before she left. There was no one in that room that she wishes to talk to that she can’t speak to at a later time. No one she wished to spend time with that she couldn’t do later. No one she wishes to ‘celebrate’ with. Not to mention that galas of that sort bring back nothing but bad memories.

She walks back to her chambers.

When she is finally seated in her chair, she takes out the ring that she kept on her person. she stares a it for a few moments, checking for any flaws in the spells that saturate this small object. Once she is satisfied with the little thing, she takes out her falcon, the one specifically trained for this task, and slides the ring as a holder for the letter that she had already written earlier in the week for the other party. She had explained that this is the last of the rings and that she can no longer aid them in their plans. She then sends off the falcon, hoping that there is no blowback from the message that she had sent. And then she waits.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... Yeah, I have a lot of ideas for this AU. So many ideas... But I won't any more about this AU for this month. Too busy for the rest of the month.  
Anyways, here is a little bonus for everyone who has read til the end:  
The Witch King according to the crown  
King: finally, I can retire and have my nephew be crowned king.  
Crown: Bitch, I’m not going on his head. I have my own boo.  
Ceremony happens. Yugi and Ryou try put the crown on Seth.  
Crown: Aw hell no, Imma taking myself to my boo now.  
Teleported itself, Yugi, and Ryou to Atem.  
Crown: Now you can place me.  
Crown is put on Atem’s head.  
Humans all panic and they try to take the crown off.  
Crown: Bitch, I’m not moving.  
Seth find them, more panic on the human end.  
Anthy: Naptime.:)  
Crown: snores… metaphorically… somehow….  
Anthy: time to wake up. :)  
Crown: Hummm…  
Aknadin: *picks up the crown*  
Crown: Aw hell naw. Burns Aknadin alive.  
Yugi and Ryou pick up the crown & put it on Atem  
Crown: Yea boi, tha wha I’m talkin’ bout.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, here it is. I hope you enjoy.  
Please leave a review if you like it... or if you don't... or if you're just confused about what is going on.


End file.
